


You Look Beautiful

by coffeeblossoms02



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Psychological Drama, i still dont know what to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblossoms02/pseuds/coffeeblossoms02
Summary: Jisung swallows the bile in his throat and mutters, “You look beautiful.”Or; Felix asks for Jisung's opinion on what should he wear for his date.





	You Look Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a prolonged word vomit of me worshiping Felix. and i'm trying to do something with my lame style of referring to a person thing and idk if it works. feel free to point out errors! anyways, enjoys!  

Jisung tries so hard to mute the rustling sounds from Felix’ room as he deletes his messed up work because he couldn’t concentrate at all. Felix moans for the nth time of the day and he feels himself burning all over, and Felix isn’t even doing anything sexual. He knows because he can see him rummaging his closet and throwing his clothes carelessly from the living room where he works since the past few hours and still gets nothing done.

“Felix can you stop,” he groans.

Felix, much to his dismay, moans again, “But Sungie—“

Jisung wonders how is he still not admitted into a mental facility, “Just, keep it low, Lixie. I’m trying to work here.”

Felix emerges from his room, two different clothes in his hands. “What should I wear?”

Jisung stares at him incredulously, but Felix’ puppy eyes has him weak. But then again any looks of Felix always had him weak. He put his glasses down, “You bought some new clothes recently, why don’t you wear them?”

Felix pouts, “They’re for practice, not for a date.”

A date. Jisung totally forgot about that. Now, he is aware of Felix’ crush on Changbin, painfully, because Felix always finds something to gush over him to Jisung at dinner. And unfortunately, he is also aware that Felix’ feeling is reciprocated and he has to suffer and watch their mutual pining. As the best friend he is, he listens and gives feed back on how Felix should act, despite the flowers withering in his heart.

He looks at his best friend, brows raised, then to the clothes. “Go with the turtleneck.”

“But I always wear it!”

Jisung bites back a remark. “The button up shirt then.”

“Isn’t that boring?”

Jisung’s eyes widen in disbelief, he looks as if he is about to chew Felix alive, which isn’t very far from the truth. “Then what do _you_ want to wear?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I ask you!”

“Then choose what I _kindly_ suggest, bitch.”

“Why did I even ask you, your taste sucks anyway,” Felix retorts.

“Excuse me??”

Felix stomps back to his room, mumbling, “I should call Minho hyung.”

If Jisung thought he could finally work in peace, he thought wrong. He would never admit it, but his Felix senses are, agonizingly, sharp, he could hear the long breathe Felix exhales. And the following rustling sounds of more clothes thrown around.

He groans, relenting to his misery, closes his laptop, and waddles to Felix’ room. There’s almost no room to step in as the floor is practically covered by Felix’ clothes. He pushes the thoughts of how far Felix would go just to please Changbin away.

“What’s the matter, Lix?’ he asks, voice softens.

Felix huffs, holding his shirt loosely on his lap, staring up at Jisung with desperation—his insecurities makes him so easy to be discouraged. “I love him, Sungie.”

Jisung stares back at him with pointed look, weighing his choices to argue him further just because he could or to entertain and comfort him. The pity that overtook him at how desperate Felix looks places his mind on the second choice. “Look,” he throws his arms, gesturing at the mess in his room—clothes scattered everywhere, on the floor and the bed, “Choose whatever comfortable for you. If Changbin hyung does like you, he would never see you any less than pretty. Hell, he wouldn’t care about what you wear unless it’s provoking or offending.”

“But I want to look decent!” Felix cried.

Jisung pinches the bridge of his nose, preparing himself for the upcoming headache. How could he forget about how stubborn Felix could be when he wanted to? He grits his teeth, “Fine. Wear red. You look good in it.”

Felix’s eyes lit up for a second before the lights faded again. “Really?”

By the look in his eyes, Jisung knows Felix has more (a lot) to say, so he speaks before he could spew more of his self deprecating speech, “Yes. In fact, you look hot in it.”

“But—“

“You asked for my opinion, and I gave you just that. Now suck it up and get changed. Hyung could show up any moment now.” He turns on his heels and leaves Felix alone in his room without as much as second glance. He releases a long breathe he didn’t realize he was holding as the door clicks behind him. The words that came out of his mouth earlier were his strong urge to console Felix, but he didn’t know they would burn his own throat in their wake.

_Stupid Aussie, you look good in all color._

He walks to the kitchen and helps himself with a glass of water in attempt to sober himself up from the gnawing pain in his chest.

_You look good in dark colors you insist on wearing, conveying how you perceive the world as a dark, cold place._

He laughs quietly at the picture of soft looking Felix wearing fluffy baby pink knitwear dancing in his head.

_You look good in the bright colors you despise a lot._

He leans back at the counter, one hand supporting his weight while the other one playing mindlessly with the half filled glass.

_Did you know that bright colors bring out your bright, yet soft persona? That they accentuate your shy, gentle smile, enhancing your sweet charms?_

He chuckles dryly.

_I guess not. As you wear them less than sometimes. But it’s good then, isn’t it? Since not everybody gets to see you like that. All sweet, charming, ...disarming. And I get to keep the images all to myself._

He drinks the rest of the water but doesn’t gulp it all down, swallowing them slowly, holding on to the feeling of the cold liquid going down in his throat to his stomach to keep him grounded.

_I’m so selfish, aren’t I, Lix?_

_Oh, but we haven’t reached the best part yet._

He looks out of the window, though there’s nothing to see other than the old, buzzing city, sparkling only because of the artificial lights, filled with confused souls wandering around, working their minds off to live in the temporary present, avoiding to drown in the humiliation of having nothing to show off to the people who barely care about anything other than themselves.

_But God, Felix, nothing compares to red on you._

_You look oh so alluring in red._

_You refuse to acknowlege it, but you know your charms, your power, and red only stregthens all of it._

_Red makes you dangerous, deadly pleasing for the eyes, almost deceiving for the mind._

_Red makes you look even more captivating, enchanting, trapping anyone lays their eyes on you in your spell, make them stop and stare, longer than more, manipulating them into bend to your will, helplessly, but also willingly._

The bell rings and he sighs. “I’ll get it,” he shouts, reluctantly places the empty glass in the sink and walks to the door. He ignores his erratic heartbeat, poorly convincing himself that he is fine with sending Felix out on a date, with someone that isn’t him.

Changbin’s blinding, charming smile greets him when he opens the door.

“Hey hyung, come in,” he says.

Changbin nods and walks pass him. He carries easy, confident yet humble air around him that makes everyone bows in respect and looks up in admiration to him. Jisung still finds himself intimidated by Changbin, despite the other has been nothing but friendly with him.

“Do you wanna drink something, hyung? Tea, perhaps? Coffee? Felix’ still getting ready, I suppose it’ll take another while,” Jisung says, gesturing Changbin to sit down on the couch in the living room.

Changbin shoots him a small smile as he sits down, “Thank you but no thanks, Jisung.”

 _Handsome and polite, how am I gonna rival to that?_ Jisung shakes his head, “It’s fine, hyung, really, I have nothing better to do anyway.” He really wants to avoid Changbin without appearing too rude because Felix might get mad at him for that later.

But Changbin has different thing in his mind. “We can talk while we wait.”

 _‘We’_ , Jisung notes, _how selfless_. “If you insist.”

Changbin, not very surprisingly, is easy to talk with. The comfortable vibe he gives off could make one talk about everything and anything. He listens with genuine interest, reflecting the same passion about the topics his company exudes when they talk.

_Felix loves it when someone actually listens when he talks, and I wonder why he likes Changbin hyung so much._

“Are you okay?” Changbin asks.

Jisung is clearly caught off guard, “Huh?”

Changbin smiles knowingly.

_Dammit, stop giving me reasons to understand why Felix likes you._

“About Felix going out with me?”

Jisung chokes on air, “What?”

Changbin says nothing more, but his eyes speak for him, _“I know you like him.”_

 _Ah_ , Jisung smiles despite the knife going deeper in his chest. He would never be prepared for the bleeding, he doesn’t even want to mull about it before he should. However, he feels glad. _He is the right person for Felix_. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Changbin is about to say something but the sound of Felix’ steps approaching them silences him, and Jisung decides he doesn’t want to know of what Changbin has to say after all. Changbin sends him reassuring smile before turning his attention to Felix. Jisung feels his chest constricted at how Changbin looks at Felix with so much wonder and adoration in his eyes.

“Hi,” Felix says timidly, one hand fidling with the hem of his shirt. It isn’t a surprise that Changbin stucks in a daze at the sight. Felix looks amazing.

“Hey,” Changbin manages to reply after what it seems like a long pause of moment in which Felix caught his breath away, extending his hand to Felix whih he gladly takes. “You look beautiful.”

Felix blushes adorably. “Thanks.”

They drown in their own little world, personal and intimate. Jisung feels like he is watcing, intruding something he shouldn’t. He turns his head away from the scene, standing up. He collects his laptop and retreats to his room silently. He turns his private playlist on, both to drown their hushed flirting and the sound of his heart own breaking.

Just when he is about to jot down a piece of his shattered heart, there’s a knock that’s distinctly Felix’ on his door. He turns the page of his notebook into a blank one as the door opens. He looks up and finds Felix grinning, vibrating in excitement. “What is it?”

“I’ll get going. Do you want something? Cheesecake? Fish sticks?”

He laughs. No matter how bad his heart bleeds, breaks, scattered, Felix’ smile and happines would always mend it back into one perfect piece. He shakes his head, “I don’t need anything, Lix. I just want you back home in one piece, drunk in bliss and happy.”

He underestimated Felix’ Jisung senses. Felix’ smile softens. There’s a shadow of understanding in his eyes, of what, Jisung is afraid to figure out. “Of course I will be back home happy, you dumbass.”

He snorts, feigning annoyance, “Then what are you waiting for? Go now, your date won’t wait forever. Let me finally get my work done.”

 “Right, you still have work.” Before Jisung could push Felix out of his room, he asks, “How do I look?”

“With your eyes, Lix.”

Felix rolls his eyes, “That’s so old, Sungie.” The firm urge in his eyes makes Jisung gulps down remarks he wants to spit. He presses, eyes searching in Jisung’s confused ones, “How do I look, Jisung?”

Jisung swallows the bile in his throat and mutters, “You look beautiful.”

His answer seems to satisfy Felix as his smile grows wider, happier. The next thing he knows, he is engulfed in a hug. Felix whispers to his ears, “You should be happy too, Sungie.”

Again, before he could proceeds, Felix pulls away and grins at him, “Don’t make me remind you to eat on my date, okay?”

With that, he leaves Jisung to go on his date with Changbin. Before Jisung could ingrain the image of Felix in his red silk shirt to his mind. Leaving him alone, only with his mellow playlist as a friend.

He laughs in the deafening silence. The remnance of Felix’ perfume on him, but without Felix’ presence, clawing on his neck. Their shared apartement, without Felix’ random hums, is eeriely quiet.

_I am so selfish, Felix, don’t you know that?_

_Did you know why I told you to wear red, my dear, innocent, Felix?_

_Didn’t you know red is my favorite color, Lix? I want to show Changbin, that you are wearing my favorite color even when you’re with him. In a way, I want to show him that you are mine, Felix._

_You look beautiful in any color, my dear Felix._

_But nothing compares to red on you._

_Red makes you look alluring. Red makes you look even more enchanting. Red also reminds everyone lays their eyes on you, that you are mine, Felix._

 


End file.
